space_freaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Ron
General Info Doctor Ron, also known as Ronald Belend, is a scientist for the United Nations Republic. He was born in 3471, and joined the U.N.R in 3493, training to be a ship scientist. When his training was complete in 3495, he was assigned to the Titanium Six, where he remains head scientist to this day. Early Service After High school, Doctor Ron got a job as a pharmacy assistant. He worked there for three years until a fire destroyed the buisness, leaving Ron without a job. Feeling lost, he decided to join the military as a scientist in the field. After his training in basic combat and science, he was assigned to the Titanium Six where he met Commander Jane and Captain John. His job station being on the bridge of the ship, he quickly befriended the two heads of the ship. He joined them on a small multitude of adventures until the Titanium Six was recalled during the Neptune Siege. Neptune Siege During the Neptune Siege, Doctor Ron head the Titanium Six while Jane and John were on the surface. For a few weeks he kept the Titanium Six under the grid, giving the ground troops quick transport across the planet. After the planet fell, Ron escaped on the Titanium Six with the rest to an uncharted planet. The Events of Season One Dr. Ron had very few appearances in Season One. He was put in charge of identifying the uncharted planet when they arrived, and was part of the group that retreated when the Empire boarded the ship. After being forced to crash onto Torin, Ron remained on the Titanium Six while John, Jane, and some of the newer crew members went searching for help. After Jane and John were captured by the Empire, he lead the attack that rescued Jane and the rest of the captured crew. Ron was shown in the flashback by future Jane, being addressed as Commodore, showing he had outranked John and lead a ship fleet. When the Titanium Six crashed on Torin, Ron was among the crew captured and placed in the same cell as Jane until they broke out. When Gardner sparked Jane's curiosity, she employed Ron's help to investigate Gardner. Ron first attempted to do so by putting random chemicals together, which in result exploded, covering his entire room in ash. After cleaning it up, he discovered Gardner was in the system as part of the super soldier program. During the Earth attack, Ron was in charge of the Titanium Six as Jane and John were missing. Excited by this news, he lead the ship into battle and was part of civilian evacuation. After the attack got bad, the Titanium Six went under the grid until the reserve fleets showed up and drove the Empire back. The Events of Season Two Before going on Christmas leave, Ron was taken by Jane along with the rest of the crew to assist in the attack by the robot armies. He was part of the defense of the civilians, driving the robots back until Jane and John are released from custody, and they completely rid the city of the robots. When going to rescue the Torin Governor, Ron was part of the offense against the Empire, and when Joseph was knocked out from the transport crash, had his first experience in medical practice, in which he completely wrapped Joseph up in bandages, thinking he did a good job. After they were too late rescuing the Torin Governor, they went back to Earth. He was seen one last time at the funeral for Lord Alien. Project Alpha Ron will have some appearances and some lines in the upcoming 3D series, Project Alpha, as the Titanium Six will be in the series. Appearance Ron has brown hair that is a little wild, and has a beard. He has a standard scientist uniform, a yellowish-tan coat, light blue undershirt, and blue pants. Trivia - Ron appeared in a lot of the comics of the test series, then his appearance lessened in the official series. - Ron was the first younger member of the Titanium Six shown in the series, in Episode 1 of the test series. - Future Ron is twenty years older than Ron, making him 49 years old in the future. - Despite scientist being a special rank in the U.N.R most people in that rank don't leave for their career, Ron was an exception as he was shown to be a commodore in the future. - Ron, despite being a professional scientist, doesn't seem to understand most science based stuff, such as data analyzing and chemistry.